Le journal d'Ilona
by alicejeanne17
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même: il s'agit du journal intime d'Ilona dont celle-ci dévoile la cachette à sa fille dans le chapitre 17 de ma fic 'Alicia' - Je viens de mettre ce chapitre en ligne! :D - L'univers est le même que celui de mon autre fic.
1. Origines

**Quelques petites précisions: si vous n'avez pas lu le début de ma fic 'Alicia' vous risquez d'être complètement paumés et de vous demander ce que j'ai bien pu consommer... ( je précise: rien, uniquement du chocolat et des dragibus^^)**

**Bref, cette fic peut se lire d'une seule traite ou par bout, ce chapitre est le premier d'une série dont je ne suis pas encore sure de la longueur. Je vais y faire référence dans le chapitre 17 d''Alicia', donc soit vous attendez le chapitre qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, soit vous pouvez lire maintenant ( ou jamais ) ce qui suit.**

**C'est sous la forme d'un journal. Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Les origines<strong>

OoooooO

_6 Janvier 1202,_

Je m'appelle Ilona, Ilona Corvinius et je ne sais pas quoi écrire dans ce journal. Peut-être devrais-je me présenter ? Après tout, mon cousin m'a offert ce carnet parce que soit disant je n'extériorise pas mes sentiments. Bon, entre nous, c'est vrai, il a parfaitement raison, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que je le pense, il serait bien trop content. Non pas que je n'aime pas mon cousin, loin de là ! C'est juste que je veux prouver à ce fanfaron qu'une fille peut être aussi forte qu'un garçon. C'est une question de fierté. Bref, si quelqu'un lit un jour ce journal, il me trouvera sûrement pathétique… Peut-être le garderai-je pour le montrer à mes enfants si j'en ai un jour, ce sera l'occasion de bien rire.

Enfin, assez plaisanté ! Je vais donc me présenter, et c'est loin d'être simple, parce que ma famille est loin d'être ordinaire, et moi, je suis certainement le membre le plus atypique de celle-ci. D'abord une chose simple : j'ai bientôt neuf ans, d'ici quelques mois. Mon frère aussi, nous sommes jumeaux, sauf que lui, c'est moins sur qu'il atteigne cet age. Je sais que j'ai l'air froide et insensible lorsque j'écris ça, seulement mon père pleure déjà pour deux et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible, pour lui, comme pour Jolâmm. Depuis que ma mère est décédée il y a presque un an, mon père est détruit, mon frère dépérit encore plus vite et moi je ne suis qu'une simple spectatrice.

Je déteste ce statut, cette impuissance, je ne supporte pas de les voir mourir, mais rien ne peut y faire. Certaines fois, j'ai envie de ne pas exister, parce que cette souffrance m'étouffe, me prive d'oxygène et d'énergie. Il m'arrive de pleurer, mais uniquement lorsque je suis seule et que je suis sure que personne ne m'entends.

Bien sur je ne suis pas entièrement toute seule. Il y a Olek, mais lui, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. Mon cousin a perdu ses parents il y a deux ans et je sais qu'il y pense encore, je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois complètement prostré sur son lit. J'ai essayé de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, mais à chaque fois il m'a envoyé balader. Et puis, il y a ceux du château, ils viennent parfois, enfin, c'est surtout leur chef qui vient, certaines fois avec son second, mais la plupart du temps il vient seul. C'est un vieil ami de mon père, quand je dis vieux, c'est parce qu'il a disons environ 800 ans, je pense qu'au bout de quelques siècles on cesse de faire les comptes.

Il s'appelle Markus, et s'il est si vieux c'est parce que c'est un vampire, le premier pour être plus précise. Le pauvre, on peut dire que lui non plus n'a pas énormément de chance avec sa famille, avec son frère jumeau qui plus est ! Cela nous fait un point commun non négligeable. D'ailleurs il est le seul à comprendre ce que je ressens pour mon pauvre frère mourant. Il ne manque jamais de venir me parler, je crois qu'il m'aime bien, la dernière fois, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait eu deux enfants, j'étais vraiment contente pour lui !

Normalement, les humains ne doivent pas connaître l'existence des vampires et des loup-garous, les vampires tuent tous ceux qui découvrent leur existence. Si mon père, mon frère, mon cousin et moi sommes en vie, c'est juste parce que mon cher père est semble-t-il immortel lui-aussi. Je l'ai compris en écoutant une discussion entre lui et Viktor.

Viktor, c'est le second de Markus, il ne se mêle pas aux humains. Il veut le pouvoir ça se voit sur lui, en même temps, il est loin d'être idiot, je suis certaine qu'il ferait un bon chef. Par contre il serait sûrement plus exigeant et moins clément que Markus. Il me lance parfois des regards intrigués et certaines fois, je peux lire dans ses yeux de la pitié à mon égard. Pour ça je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je ne veux pas de sa pitié ! La pitié c'est pour les faibles, la pitié c'est pour les esclaves et les soumis, ceux qui acceptent leur destin sans bouger le petit doigt ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! Je veux vivre et je suis prête à me battre pour ! Jamais je ne me soumettrai à personne ! Je veux être libre et choisir ma destinée.

Je sais que certaines fois sa pitié est couplée à autre chose, un autre sentiment que je n'arrive pas à déterminer, certainement car je ne le connais pas. Après tout je suis encore jeune, certaines choses m'échappent.

Si Markus s'intéresse à moi, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que mon jumeau se meurt, il ne faut pas croire, chacun cherche son propre intérêt dans ce monde, je ne suis pas naïve ! Il se trouve que je suis, en plus d'être une descendante de son frère humain dont j'ai oublié le nom, reliée à William son frère jumeau et le chef des loup-garous. Quand je parlais de tableau de famille catastrophique je faisais allusion à ça.

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de ce jour où il m'a mordu, mais si je me concentre peut-être y arriverais-je. Enfin, ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'avais sept ans, c'était peu de temps après l'installation d'Olek avec nous. Il faisait froid, tout le pays était couvert de neige, j'adore la neige, le monde paraît tellement plus paisible et immaculé lorsqu'elle le recouvre. J'étais sortie, j'étouffais dans le château, ma mère était mourante et mon père passait tout son temps à ses côtés, moi, j'étais sensée veiller mon frère. Seulement j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de donner un coup de pied dans le mur ( il m'arrive de vraiment piquer des colères noires ). La bonne m'a donc mise dehors dans le couloir et elle a continué à essuyer le front, luisant de par la sueur, de mon frère.

Je suis sortie dehors, dans la cour, puis ensuite je suis partie vers la forêt. J'aime cet endroit, il est reposant, et je ne me sens plus vraiment seule, j'ai beaucoup d'amis là-bas, entre les oiseaux et les loups je suis bien entourée. Du plus loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours pu communiquer avec les animaux. Mon père parle de don, moi je suis partagée. J'aime leur parler, mais à cause de cette capacité je ne peux pas me comporter normalement avec les autres enfants. Markus m'a dit que son frère, le plus jeune, celui qui était humain, pouvait en faire de même, c'est certainement de là que viennent mes capacités.

Les autres enfants ont peur de moi, ils me traitent de sorcière et m'envoient des cailloux. Ça ne me fait pas mal à proprement parler, j'ai appris à habilement les éviter, mais c'est plutôt mon cœur qui souffre dans ce genre de moments. Je me souviens que ce jour de neige, je m'enfuyais pour la énième fois sous leurs jets. Ils avaient des torches car il faisait noir. Une autre fois, ils se sont amusés à me brûler les cheveux avec les dites torches. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais le feu a pris à leurs vêtements avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de me toucher. Je me suis prise la torche dans les mains, mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Ça je ne l'ai dit à personne, on me prendrait pour une folle. Non pas que ce ne soit pas déjà fait, mais ce serait bien pire encore. Je préfère que mon père espère que suis plutôt normale, si en plus des loups on rajoute le feu, je doute qu'il soit très enjoué.

Cette fois-ci, malgré ma vitesse de course relativement élevée pour une fillette maigrichonne comme moi, ils étaient prêts à me rejoindre. Je courais droit devant moi, j'aime courir, mais cette fois-ci c'était presque une question de survie. Je voulais m'entraîner avec le feu et j'avais emmené une bougie. Je n'avais pas vu qu'ils m'espionnaient, alors quand j'ai fait s'éteindre puis se rallumer la flamme ils ont hurlé avant de se ruer dans ma direction. J'ai de bons réflexes, alors j'ai bondi sur mes jambes et je me suis élancée dans les profondeurs du bois qui fait si peur aux autres humains.

Je ne me suis rendue compte que j'étais en train d'évoluer sur un lac gelé uniquement lorsque la glace commença à se fendiller sous mes pieds. Les autres se sont reculés, ils ne sont pas très courageux, en fait c'est leur nombre qui fait leur puissance, pris seul à seul ce ne sont que des gamins peureux et prétentieux. Soudain, le bruit fût plus fort, j'ai eu à peine le temps de crier que la glace cédait. La morsure du froid fût vive et ma vision se floutait rapidement. J'avais beau bouger mes bras et mes jambes comme m'avait appris mon oncle il y a quelques années j'étais incapable de nager et le fond m'attirait.

Je ne m'arrête jamais de lutter et cette fois-ci ne fît pas exception, je continuais mes efforts. L'eau rentrait par mon nez et ma bouche, j'avais la poitrine en feu. J'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque j'ai senti que l'on me tirait de l'eau. La force de cet individu me surprit et me surprend encore aujourd'hui. Il m'a sortie de l'eau comme si j'avais été une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il m'a allongée sur la berge et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Au contraire c'était un loup-garou, j'en était certaine, un loup-garou immense, imposant et entièrement blanc comme la neige.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais le seul mot qui m'est alors venu à l'esprit était un prénom : « William ». J'ignore comment j'ai su que c'était lui. Il a tourné ça tête vers moi, j'étais engourdie et je sentais le vide m'envahir. Il a émit une plainte presque douloureuse et m'a regardé avec intensité, j'ai eu vaguement l'impression qu'il s'excusait et il s'est penché.

J'ai hurlé, hurlé lorsque j'ai senti ses crocs dans ma chaire. Il ne m'a pas mordue très longtemps, mais j'ai eu le temps d'avoir mal, très mal. Lorsqu'il m'a lâché, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps avait pris feu. Des images se bousculaient dans ma tête en une course infinie. La douleur était telle que j'ai cru un instant que j'allais mourir. Puis petit à petit elle est devenue tellement intense que je n'ai plus rien senti, tout mon corps était meurtri mais j'étais encore lucide.

Le loup-garou était toujours là, il me regardait encore et soudain j'ai entendu très clairement dans mon esprit :

_Excuse moi._

_Pourquoi ? A été le seul mot qui à me venir à l'esprit._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir._

Et il est parti, il m'a laissée là, seule avec mes questions et la douleur toujours présente. J'avais peur, pas peur de mourir de ma blessure ou de froid, non, j'avais peur de devenir un loup et de ne jamais pouvoir dire au revoir à mon frère et ma mère lorsqu'ils partiraient. J'ignorais combien de temps passait, je ne voyais plus rien, mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour pouvoir être soulevées. Lorsque j'ai entendu la voix anxieuse de Markus j'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais en train de délirer. Puis celle plus directe de Viktor m'a fait comprendre que tout ce qui se passait autour de moi était bien réel.

« _ Les loups arrivent. A-t-il lancé.

_ Comment diable est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça Ilona ? Ton père te cherche depuis bientôt deux jours. »

Ces derniers mots ont enfoncé un pieu dans ma poitrine, deux jours ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Personne ne m'avait cherché pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai senti des bras me prendre, à ma grande surprise j'ai reconnu l'odeur de Viktor.

« _ On ne peut pas rester ici Markus ! Il faut emmener cette petite avec nous, elle a été mordue, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer… De plus il faut qu'elle soit soignée, elle est gelée, c'est un vrai miracle qu'elle soit en vie !

_ Un miracle… Markus semblait si perdu lorsqu'il parlait.

_ Le château de son père est tout proche il me semble, allons y en vitesse ! » Il a tiré Markus par le bras et celui-ci a fini par se lever et le suivre. Viktor me pressait contre lui, je tremblais et plus je montrais des signes de faiblesse, plus il activait le pas.

Soudain ils se sont trouvés encerclés par les loup-garous, j'ai entendu que Markus dégainait son épée. Viktor m'a gardé dans ses bras et m'a murmuré de ne pas avoir peur, que tout allait bien se passer. Quel menteur celui-là ! Je pensais que nous allions être réduit en pièces lorsque l'impossible s'est produit. J'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux et me concentrant de tout mon être, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois les créatures de William dans ma tête. D'après Markus, mes yeux étaient vert émeraude à cet instant précis. Je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris mais j'ai pu vérifier ça par la suite et lorsque je me sers de mes capacités mes yeux virent effectivement au vert.

J'ai réuni mes dernières forces, j'ai hurlé mentalement : _Stop ! _Et tous les loups sont partis.

OoooooO


	2. Promesses

**Chapitre 2 : Promesses**

_7 Janvier 1202,_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans mon lit quelques jours plus tard, je n'ai pas été surprise par l'absence de mon père. Après tout s'il ne m'avait pas cherché vraiment après ma disparition il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il vienne me voir maintenant. Cependant, je n'était pas seule, quand j'ai aperçu Viktor je me suis même faite la réflexion que j'aurais préféré être seule plutôt qu'en sa compagnie au vu des derniers événements. Il somnolait tranquillement dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit toujours vêtu de son armure et la main sur la garde de son épée, comme si j'allais l'attaquer… même si j'avais tenté de faire quoique ce soit pour le mettre dehors il m'aurait envoyée au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte de deux faits pourtant essentiels : premièrement j'étais vivante, les loups ne nous avaient pas réduit en lamelles et surtout deuxième point important j'avais deux bras et deux jambes en état de marche, autrement dit, j'étais encore humaine et qui plus est en un seul morceau ! J'étais en train de me réjouir lorsque l'immortel a décidé de sortir du sommeil.

Il m'a regardé comme si un troisième œil m'était poussé sur la tête avant de marmonner qu'il allait dire à mon père que j'étais de nouveau consciente. Il avait vraiment l'air ravi d'être là avec moi, j'ai failli lui dire que moi non plus ça ne m'enchantait pas mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Il a claqué la porte, sa mère n'a jamais du lui dire que ce n'était pas poli, enfin, comme j'ai également cette habitude lorsque je suis énervée je lui ai pardonné. J'en ai profité pour me lever. Je me suis avancée jusqu'à mon miroir et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas : William m'avait mordue il y avait environ une semaine ( enfin c'était une supposition ), je ne pouvais pas avoir déjà cicatrisé, c'était impossible ! Seulement si une marque était bien présente, je ne pouvais la sentir qu'en passant le bout de mes doigts dessus.

Un bruit venant de dehors m'a fait tourner la tête vers ma fenêtre. Je l'ai ouverte et suis montée sur le rebord, ma petite taille ne me permettant pas de voir à l'extérieur. Le loup-garou blanc était juste au pied du mur, il aurait voulu narguer les vampires qu'il n'aurait pas pu se placer mieux. Je l'ai observé en silence, il me fixait avec une telle intensité que j'ai du baisser les yeux devant son air curieux.

_Ilona. _M'a-t-il interpellé dans mon esprit. Cette voix m'a faite sursauter. Comme diable entendais-je William dans mon esprit ? Je pouvais entendre les animaux mais jamais auparavant je n'avais pu entrer en contact avec ces êtres.

_Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? _Lui ai-je répondu.

_J'ai besoin de savoir si, le moment venu, tu me rendras un service._

_Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis disposée à vous aider ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine ! Et au cas où vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, je me prends suffisamment de pierres comme cela ! Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sortie de l'eau, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez mordue…_

_J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es liée à moi désormais, rien ne pourra y changer, toute ta vie tu seras en mesure de communiquer avec moi et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, avec les autres membres de mon espèce. J'ai conscience de ce fardeau que je t'impose, mais il est nécessaire, nécessaire pour mettre fin à tout cela._

_Tout cela quoi ? Je ne comprends rien du tout !_

_Un jour je te demanderai d'aider mon frère Markus à m'arrêter et tu le feras._

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne vous rendez-vous pas dans ce cas si vous tenez à cesser ces massacres que vous engendrez ?_

_L'humain que j'étais le souhaite mais pas le loup que je suis à présent._

_Je.. je comprends. Mais pourquoi moi ?_

_Je t'ai bien observé et tu es une petite fille hors du commun, tes talents ne feront que s'accentuer avec l'age et tu risques de te faire des ennemis, beaucoup d'ennemis. Tu as besoin d'aide, une aide que les humains ne peuvent te fournir. Mes frères loups veilleront sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te défendre seule. Et lorsque je t'ai mordu, je n'ai fait que te transmettre un héritage de souvenirs, cette force que tu as employé pour repousser mes compagnons tu l'avais déjà en toi, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus…_

C'est à ce moment de notre conversation que la porte de ma chambre s'est de nouveau ouverte sur Viktor qui visiblement avait du se faire envoyer paître. J'ai voulu dire autre chose à William mais il était parti. Le vampire m'a détaillé en silence avant de s'approcher de moi en tendant une main et en me murmurant de ne pas avoir peur et de ne surtout pas faire de geste brusque. Devant son visage sérieux et soucieux j'ai alors détaillé ma position : j'étais en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à genoux dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était accumulée sur celui-ci, et autre fait notable, je pleurais.

Je l'ai laissé approcher, il a passé son bras autour de moi et refermé la fenêtre. Il m'a attiré contre lui et toute la peur accumulée de ces derniers jours a jailli hors de moi, incontrôlable. Je me suis accrochée à son armure, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. S'il y a bien une personne dans les bras de laquelle je ne pensais jamais pleurer c'est bien le froid et impitoyable Viktor. Et je me suis mise à lui parler, à lui confier toute ma vie et mes craintes les plus profondes, toutes les choses que j'ai toujours gardées pour moi je lui ai dites sans exception aucune.

Il n'a rien dit, se contentant de me tenir dans ses bras en me frottant le dos. Lorsque je me suis un peu calmée, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et en replaçant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles il m'a confié que mon père était trop occupé pour venir me voir pour l'instant. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi, il devait être aux côtés de ma mère et lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé, ou alors il avait peur de m'affronter, d'affronter mon regard d'enfant devenue contre son grès une adulte à part entière. D'affronter le regard de sa fille qui voit chaque jour sa famille se détruire davantage et ses ennemis gagner en puissance. Sa fille qui ne parvient à trouver sa place que parmi les loups et les créatures chimériques.

Je m'attendais à ce que Viktor se décide à m'abandonner à son tour mais il n'en a rien fait. Il est resté, il m'a recouchée et a repris sa place dans le fauteuil. Et enfin il m'a fait la morale, en me sermonnant sur mon imprudence. J'ai pour habitude de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque l'on me gronde car généralement mon interlocuteur perd tellement patience qu'il laisse tomber et me fiche la paix. Avec Viktor ça ne marche pas, il a gardé son regard dans le mien jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui baisse les yeux, lorsqu'il a jugé que j'avais compris il a soulevé mon menton afin que je le regarde de nouveau et m'a dit qu'il avait eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, que je ne revienne pas, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais être là pour mon père et mon frère.

Il m'a obligé à m'allonger avant de me border et de m'ordonner de dormir. Je me suis retournée dans mon lit pour lui tourner le dos, j'étais furieuse qu'il se soit permis de me disputer, après tout, il n'est pas mon père ! Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre ! Me voyant bouder, il a soupiré avant d'éclater de rire moins de deux minutes plus tard. Je suis restée stupéfaite, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était capable d'être souriant et rieur. Il s'est fichu de moi, il m'a dit toujours hilare qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne à perdre une fois de temps en temps, que j'accepte d'avoir des adversaires plus forts que moi. Je me suis retournée rouge comme une tomate, de honte et d'embarras, face à mon comportement puéril. Il m'a regardé de nouveau puis reprenant son sérieux m'a dit qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais, que ce qui m'arrivait était parfaitement injuste mais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour retourner en arrière. Il a ajouté avant que je ne tombe dans le sommeil que je pouvais lui faire confiance et que si le monde des Hommes refusait ma présence sa porte me serait ouverte.

Mon père m'a souvent dit que je n'avais pas ma place dans le monde des humains, aujourd'hui encore je me dis que c'est vrai. Viktor m'a promis que si tout le monde me rejetait lui ne me tournerait pas le dos, sur le moment ces simples petits mots m'ont paru être les plus porteurs d'espoir étant parvenus à mes oreilles en toute une vie.

OoooooO

_21 Janvier 1202,_

Je suis face à un dilemme et je ne sais que faire. Markus a débarqué au château de mon père au milieu de la nuit avec toute une armée et ces deux enfants. Les jumeaux ont été confié à ma gouvernante et les trois aînés tiennent conseil avec mon père. J'ai peur de ce que j'entends, ils savent tous que je peux communiquer avec les loup-garous, c'est Markus qui a vendu la mèche, je lui en veux en peu mais ça passera sûrement, il avait probablement une très bonne raison de le faire. J'ai plusieurs fois entendu mon nom et à l'instant où j'écris Amélia l'a encore employé. J'ai, peur que ce qu'a prédit William n'arrive, je ne veux pas que le loup-garou souffre et connaissant Viktor et Amélia je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne vont pas juste se contenter de l'attraper. Oh, ils ne vont pas se risquer à le tuer, non ils sont trop peur des conséquences sur Markus pour cela ! Mais je doute que la prison qui lui est réservée soit très accueillante. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, entre mourir rapidement et une lente agonie dans une cage, le choix serait vite effectué !

Visiblement ils ne sont pas tous d'accord, mon père, Markus et Amélia semblent s'opposer à Viktor, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs… je me demande bien de quoi il en retourne…

Ah, ils viennent de sortir, Viktor a vraiment l'air furieux, Markus se dirige vers moi, malgré son sourire j'ai le vif pressentiment qu'il va me demander quelque chose qui sera très loin de me réjouir.

oOo

Effectivement ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Mais alors là vraiment pas ! J'avais vu juste ils veulent que je les aide à trouver William et aussi que j'essaye de le neutraliser car selon Markus je suis capable d'influencer le comportement des loup-garous et de les rendre plus dociles. Je ne sais pas comment était William humain mais je doute qu'il ait un jour été docile, d'ailleurs qui est serein lorsqu'on cherche à l'enfermer ?

Et puis de toute façon c'est hors de question, je ne ferai pas de mal à William un point c'est tout ! Le seul problème c'est que visiblement on ne tient pas compte de mon avis. Markus m'a abordé gentiment mais après mon deuxième refus à sa requête mon père a haussé le ton en me disant que de toute manière je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et que je ferai ce que les vampires veulent, Amélia semblait de son avis et à mon plus grand désespoir, Markus après s'être excusé de me demander une telle chose, s'est rangé de leur côté. Je m'attendais à ce que Viktor les rejoigne mais il est parti en direction de la cour. Il veut sûrement prendre l'air, après tout cela fait presque une journée qu'ils sont ici et le jour sera entièrement tombé dans mon d'une demi-heure. Il avait l'air dans une colère montreuse ( pardonnez mon expression ).

Après que j'ai pour la centième fois répondu « non » à leur requête, mon père m'a hurlé que pour une fois dans ma vie j'allai lui faire le plaisir de lui obéir. J'ai répondu que celui que j'ai considéré un jour comme mon père est mort en même temps que ma mère et que jamais cet homme là ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme il le fait lui. Markus a émis un hoquet, Amélia a écarquillé les yeux et je me suis prise une gifle dans les règles de l'art. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je mette à pleurer en lui demandant pardon, il pouvait toujours rêver, je sais de source sûre qu'il y a plus grande douleur que la douleur physique et l'humiliation. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, il a détourné le regard, il sait que j'ai raison, mais bien sur il ne l'admettra pas. Il m'a congédié et a posté deux gardes vampires devant la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas que je leur face faux bond. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de surveiller la fenêtre jugeant sûrement que je n'étais pas désespérée au point de sauter.

Cela va bientôt faire une heure que je cherche un moyen de me calmer mais rien n'y fait, je suis faible, les sanglots m'échappent et les larmes que j'essuie rageusement reviennent continuellement mouiller mes joues.

Je me demande bien où est passé Viktor, les eux autres ont l'air de le chercher. Bah, pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je m'en fiche pas mal de la façon dont il occupe ses nuits ! C'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir son point de vue, il était en désaccord avec eux et je me demande bien comment cela peut être possible ! Je vais dormir une heure ou deux, pleurer me fatigue et les entendre hurler aussi.

oOo

J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser ma tête sur mon oreiller qu'une voix maintenant familière résonnait dans ma tête.

_Ilona, fait le ! Fait le !_

_Fichez-moi la paix vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment._

_S'il-te-plaît, respecte ta parole. Aide mon frère à m'arrêter, le moment est venu._

_Non je refuse de vous faire ça ! Je... je ne peux pas ! Je me suis trop attachée à vous, je ne peux pas vous faire de mal !_

_Justement, tu m'aides en le faisant, je t'en prie, je suis si las de tout cela, de cette course, je ne veux plus y penser, je veux que cela se termine…_

_Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Ils vont vous enfermer, vous allez passer le reste de votre vie en prison ! Vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du soleil, ni même celle de la lune, vous allez passer l'éternité dans l'obscurité ! C'est cela que vous souhaitez vraiment ?_

_Tu te trompes, Markus ne laissera jamais faire cela !_

_Il n'aura pas le choix ! Je vous en supplie, partez, partez loin d'ici tant qu'il est encore temps !_

_Je refuse de te croire, mon frère m'aidera !_

_Je dis la vérité, je les ai entendu ! Amélia et Viktor ne souhaitent que votre mort ! Et s'il ne vont pas vous tuer c'est parce qu'il ne veulent pas perdre Markus et également qu'ils pensent que si vous mourrez, tous les loup-garous meurent avec vous ! Ils ne veulent pas perdre leurs esclaves !_

_N'essaye pas de me convaincre, tu n'y arriveras pas Ilona ! De toute façon je crois comprendre que tu n'as pas le choix, que cela te plaise ou non, tu feras ce dont j'ai envie !_

_Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! Jamais personne ne m'a laissé le choix depuis que je suis née ! On ne me demande qu'une chose : obéir sans broncher, sans jamais me demander mon avis ! Je veille constamment sur mon frère et mon père, jour et nuit et le second ne s'en rend même pas compte… Lorsque ma mère est décédée je lui ai promis que je prendrai soin d'eux, je l'ai fait ! Et je le fais toujours ! Cela n'empêche pas les autres enfants de me courir après avec des torches et des cailloux, cela n'empêche pas mon père de me disputer lorsque je m'oppose à son opinion. Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi, lorsqu'elle allait mieux elle passait tout son temps avec mon père et mon frère, lorsque je voulais lui montrer un dessin elle me regardait deux minutes en me disant que je pouvais m'améliorer et que ce n'était pas parfait. Mon père me souriait avec un petit sourire triste et venait me voir dans ma chambre pour m'expliquer qu'elle réagissait de cette façon car elle était malade. Moi je pense surtout que je ne lui convenais pas. Elle venait d'une famille très croyante et à ses yeux mes talents sont une malédiction, un signe du destin qu'elle et mon père ont commis une faute. Le fait que je me comporte différemment l'a toujours effrayé ! Et pourtant malgré mon amertume, malgré mon chagrin j'ai toujours fait ce que l'on me disait à savoir : « Ilona tait toi ! Ilona concentre toi ! Ilona arrête de rêver ! Ilona pose tes jouets et va aider ta mère à s'habiller! Ilona obéit ! Ilona je t'interdit de sortir ! Ilona arrête de pleurnicher tu n'es plus une petite fille ! Ilona vient ici ! Ilona regarde moi ! Ilona ne claque pas la porte ! Ilona excuse toi ! Ilona fait ce que je te dis ! » Alors pour une fois dans ma vie, je voudrai avoir le choix et le droit de dire non._

_Tu…_

_Non ! Je suis une enfant, alors s'il-vous-plaît, laissez moi l'être ! Laissez moi vivre !_

Et il est parti, je le sentais troublé mais certainement pas autant que moi.

Je pense que je vais lire, ou peut-être dessiner, cela me videra la tête de toute la bêtise humaine qui hante ce château. Ah visiblement quelqu'un en a décidé autrement, on fait encore du bruit du côté de ma fenêtre. Mais ils ne peuvent donc pas me laisser en paix juste quelques minutes ?

C'est Viktor… mais qu'est-qu'il fait là ? Visiblement il me fait signe de lâcher mon carnet et de venir le rejoindre. Il en a de bonnes je suis sensée faire comment pour sauter de cinq mètres de haut ? Je lui demande quand même ce qu'il veut exactement.

Me parler, bon, voilà autre chose… Si Viktor veut me parler à moi, l'enfant qui parle aux loups, c'est que ce doit être important. C'est pourquoi je viens d'enfiler mon manteau, il fait vraiment froid et si je reviens glacée mon père va se douter que je me suis offerte une petite escapade au clair de lune. J'emmène mon carnet, il est hors de question que quelqu'un tombe dessus. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

OoooooO


	3. Décision

**Chapitre 3 : Décision**

OoooooO

_22 Janvier 1202,_

Viktor et moi sommes arrêtés au bord d'un lac. Il ne m'a que peu parlé pour le moment, non pas qu'il n'ait rien à me dire, juste qu'il respecte mon silence et mon besoin d'être seule avec mes pensées. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se comporte de la sorte avec moi. Je devrais peut-être lui poser directement la question ? Cependant je doute qu'il y répondrait avec précision, les adultes ont tendance à énormément éluder les questions des enfants lorsqu'elles les placent en situation de désavantage…

Tout à l'heure, au moment où j'ai sauté, j'ai entendu mon père m'appeler, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop inquiet. Je pense que non, Amélia et Markus doivent se douter d'avec qui je suis. J'ai plutôt apprécié cette sensation de liberté que m'a procurée ma chute, en revanche j'ai adoré me cramponner à Viktor et partir au galop les cheveux au vent sous les flocons. C'est cette vie la que je souhaite, une vie où je me sentirai libre et où rien ni personne ne pourra m'enfermer.

Lorsqu'il m'a rattrapé il a bougonné vaguement que je n'avais vraiment peur de rien et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je saute en défiant ainsi une nouvelle fois mon père. Je lui ai juste répondu qu'il s'en remettrait et que je ne lui désobéissais pas vraiment étant donné qu'il m'avait stipulé de ne pas franchir le seuil de ma porte, étant passée par la fenêtre ça ne compte pas vraiment. Il a longuement hésité entre le rire et la colère avant d'opter pour la stupéfaction. Il m'a placé derrière lui et a talonné son cheval.

Au bout du quart d'une heure il s'est arrêté au bord d'un lac, le même que celui dans lequel je suis tombée il y a deux. Il est d'abord descendu avant de m'attraper dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le sol. Il s'est alors assis et depuis me laisse dans ma contemplation de la couche de glace aux reflets bleutés qui recouvre l'eau.

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Que dois-je faire ? Mon sens moral, mes sentiments et ma logique me disent de refuser de livrer William et de laisser les vampires se débrouiller. Mais j'ai aussi promis au loup-garou que je l'aiderai, si je ne le fais pas, je trahis sa confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent par sa faute, le bon sens voudrait que la balance penche en la faveur du souhait de William : sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des dizaines, de centaines même. Simplement, j'ignore si je pourrai vivre avec ce poids, j'ai déjà tellement à faire avec d'autres loups… j'ai déjà tellement à faire avec moi, avec mon père qui se noie dans le chagrin et mon frère qui n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je pense au fait que si mon frère meure, personne d'autre ne pourra rire et partager ses rêves avec moi comme nous le faisions, j'ai peur d'être seule, c'est sûrement pour cela également que je veux garder William, par pur égoïsme. J'ai bien mon cousin, nous sommes assez proches mais je ne veux pas le mêler à tous ces conflits d'immortels, je n'en ai pas le droit moral, même s'il connaît l'existence des vampires et des loup-garous je ne peux pas l'impliquer.

Viktor vient de se lever, il se dirige vers moi, je pense qu'il est temps que je pose mon journal, il semble vouloir me parler.

oOo

« _ Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai aidé à sortir. Je veux que tu saches bien, car tu ne sembles pas le comprendre, que je ne te déteste pas et que ce n'est pas de la pitié que je nourri à ton égard. En vérité, je suis intrigué par la fillette surprenante et pleine de ressources que tu es, et je dois avouer que j'éprouve un certain respect pour toi, une certaine admiration devant les obstacles qui se dressent devant toi et que tu réussis à outrepasser. Bien sur tu n'en reste pas moins une jeune effrontée. Cela te causera sûrement, un jour, du tord, mais je dois avouer que tu es surprenante et peut-être un peu imprudente. Je ne pensais pas que tu te dresserais contre l'avis de ton père et de Markus, je pensais que tu obéirais comme la jeune Demoiselle que tu es censée être, même si cela m'aurait un peu déçu de ta part…

_ Pardonnez-moi seigneur Viktor, mais est-ce seulement pour me dire cela que vous m'avez incité à sauter d'une fenêtre ? Et je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle que cela, je fais ce qui me paraît juste voilà tout, William m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette envers lui, seulement pour remplir ma part du marcher il faut que je vous aide, j'hésite, je pense que c'est tout à fait normal.

_ Que t'a-t-il demandé ? » Viktor paraissait vraiment surpris, je n'avais rien dit à personne de la promesse faite au loup-garou. J'ai regardé le vampire, il attendait que je parle, j'ai pris une grande inspiration et lui ai tout dit. Je n'avais confié cela à personne, pas même à Jolâmm pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais Viktor a, d'une manière qui m'échappe, réussi à gagner ma confiance, ce qui est loin d'être simple. Peut-être est-ce justement car il n'enjolive jamais la situation et me parle de manière directe sans rien m'épargner ? Peut-être est-ce justement car il n'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments. En fait pour l'instant c'est certainement pas la personne la plus agréable avec moi, mais, en revanche, c'est la plus sincère.

Il m'a observé un moment, je voyais bien qu'il était étonné. Il a fini par me dire que je n'aurais jamais du garder ça pour moi et qu'il pouvais facilement imaginer que cette promesse avait pu me causer bien du soucis. Il est venu s'asseoir près de moi et a fixé l'horizon, je l'ai observé un moment avant de me mettre à genou dans la neige. Il a recommencé à parler en se tournant vers moi avec un air triste.

« _ Si je suis parti tout à l'heure, si j'étais vraiment furieux c'est à cause de ton père Ilona. »

Sur l'instant j'ai juste haussé les épaules, au fur-et-à-mesure des jours, mon père devient un étranger pour moi, il ne voit plus le monde qui l'entoure, il reste seul dans sa chambre, certaines fois à pleurer, et pour moi, il n'y a rien de pire que de voir pleurer l'un de ses parents.

« _ Je pensais qu'il émettrait une objection au fait de t'utiliser pour stopper William, il ne l'a pas fait et cela m'a mis en colère parce que mon propre père n'hésitait pas à se servir de ma sœur et de moi même lorsque nous étions enfants, nous n'étions pas riches, j'ai réussi à monter en grade uniquement par ma persévérance et mon ambition ainsi que mon habilité à la fois guerrière et politique. C'était un bel ivrogne, nous devions tout faire pour lui et nous ramassions les coups à sa place, j'ignore combien de fois nous avons du nous démener ma sœur et moi pour rapporter suffisamment d'argent chez nous pour que notre père ne soit pas arrêté. Je me disais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait vu de nombreuses choses capables de faire perdre la raison à n'importe quel homme censé lorsqu'il était parti faire la guerre. Je n'ai que très peu connu ma mère, elle est partie avec un autre homme lorsque j'étais très jeune, elle nous a abandonné, j'étais le plus âgé, alors comme toi, j'ai tout fait pour que nous puissions survivre. Un jour un garde m'a envoyé voler quelques babioles à un noble de passage, la somme d'argent en échange était conséquente, j'y suis allé et suis rentré chez moi les mains pleines sans encombre. Mon père a vite compris au bout de quelques vols que j'étais malin, il a donc décidé d'offrir mes services aux plus offrants, si je ne le faisais pas, je récoltais des coups et au mieux je n'avais pas à manger pendant quelques jours. Lorsque ma sœur eu l'âge, il la vendit aussi, mais ça c'est une partie trop sombre que je ne peux raconter à la fillette que tu es... »

Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait, la prostitution c'est plutôt courant, lorsque je sors en douce du château je vois toutes ces filles à peine plus âgées que moi, se donner aux gardes en échange de quelques pièces. La misère est partout, ne pas y croire, c'est être bien naïf. L'histoire de Viktor est terrifiante, mais lui a de la chance de s'en être sorti, son cas est plutôt courant et nombreux sont ceux qui meurent faute d'argent.

« _ Un matin elle n'est pas revenue. J'ai appris avec qui elle était et lorsque je l'ai découverte…

_ Elle était morte n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui, et j'ai retrouvé l'homme qui en était responsable. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite je ne le regrette qu'à moitié.

_ Vous l'avez tué n'est-ce-pas ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant.

_ Tu le devrais peut-être… A-t-il dit en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Non, vous me faites confiance, sinon vous ne me raconteriez rien. Je me trompe, ou vous ne l'avez raconté qu'à peu de personnes ?

_ En vérité tu es la première personne à qui je confie mon passé, le fait que tu sois une enfant y est pour beaucoup je pense. Je n'ai jamais été marié Ilona, j'ai eu des aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux et je n'ai pas d'amis, tout au plus des alliés. À qui aurais-tu voulu que je le raconte ? Amélia et Markus se confient l'un à l'autre, moi je n'ai pas cette personne à qui je peux tout dire sans crainte d'être jugé.

_ Moi je peux être 'votre' personne. Je dis beaucoup de choses à mon frère mais jamais je n'ai réussi à lui confier ce que je viens de vous raconter. Et vous m'avez écouté alors que rien ne vous y obligez, je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier pour ces quelques instants que vous m'avez offerts.

_ Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une excellente idée mais c'est gentil de ta part de me le proposer. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, je n'ai pas à t'imposer mon monde d'adulte. Ta vie est déjà tellement sombre, je ne souhaite pas te mettre en danger ou risquer qu'il t'arrive du mal.

_ Vous pouvez continuer votre histoire vous savez. Même si vous ne voulez pas que je soit 'votre' personne vous pouvez tout de même me parler, je serai une tombe. Et puis vous savez, je n'ai pas peur de la nuit et de ses créatures, je fais d'une certaine façon partie d'elles…

_ Comment cela ?

_ Vous savez garder un secret seigneur Viktor ? » Ce que je veux lui révéler me met en danger, seulement quelque chose me dit que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il m'aidera et ne dira rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire immédiatement, je devais être sure qu'il n'aurait pas peur de moi.

« _ Cela dépend du secret. Est-il important ?

_ Oui, très, et il n'y a qu'à vous que je souhaite le dire. Parce que j'ai l'intuition que vous pouvez m'aider. Mais terminez votre histoire, la mienne peut attendre.

_ J'ai tué cet homme. C'était le premier mais, tu t'en doutes, pas le dernier. Je pensais me sentir mieux après, mais je n'ai ressenti qu'un immense vide. J'ignore si tu crois en l'âme, moi je n'y croyais pas et pourtant ce jour là, je pense bien en avoir laissé un morceau dans cet endroit. La vengeance ne m'a rien apporté, et lorsque j'ai enterré ma sœur, j'ai renoncé à punir celui qui à mes yeux étaient responsable de cette situation: mon père. Je suis simplement parti, j'ai essayé de faire ma vie. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée du pays, j'étais intelligent, audacieux, borné, persévérant et ambitieux. Je suis vite monté en grade, j'avais appris à me débarrasser de mes concurrents. Et un jour je l'ai revu, j'avais une trentaine d'années, pour l'époque c'était considéré comme assez âgé déjà, il était un vieillard qui se traînait de bar en bar, il s'est effondré devant moi, à mes pieds, il m'a demandé pardon… il ne s'est jamais relevé. Je suis parti, à mes yeux il était déjà mort depuis longtemps... »

Il s'est un peu arrêté comme pour reprendre son souffle puis à enchaîné : « Je ne veux pas que l'on se serve de toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans des choses qui te dépassent, alors lorsque je les ai entendu débattre j'ai senti cette colère monter en moi, personne ne te demandait ton avis, tu n'avais pas le choix. Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix pendant toute mon enfance et quand j'ai eu ce droit j'ai fait bon nombre de mauvais choix, peut-être les aurais-je évités si j'avais vécu différemment ? Nul ne peut le savoir. C'est pourquoi je veux que ce soit toi qui décides si tu nous aides ou non, je ne veux rien t'imposer, je veux que tu puisses encore te regarder dans un miroir demain, que tu puisses vivre et dormir avec cette décision que tu dois prendre. Le choix que personne ne veut te donner, je te l'accorde. »

Je suis restée silencieuse, j'avais l'impression que Viktor n'était plus si froid, si terrifiant, si cruel et si peu conciliant, à mes yeux à cet instant il était un homme comme les autres et moi j'étais simplement une enfant écoutant son aîné lui raconter son expérience. Il m'a de nouveau observé comme s'il guettait une réaction horrifiée de ma part, mais j'ai juste soutenu son regard, ma main s'est glissée dans la mienne et nous avons regardé le lac gelé.

J'ai finalement lâché sa main pour la poser sur son bras pour capter de nouveau son attention : « Je vais le faire. Mais je dirai où il se cache seulement à vous et je veux venir, je veux m'assurer que c'est bien ce qu'il veut… jusqu'au bout. » Il a hoché la tête en m'avertissant néanmoins qu'il était hors de question que je vienne. Je n'ai pas insisté, j'irai par mes propres moyens ce n'est pas un problème. Il a eu l'air de se douter que je préparais quelque chose mais il n'en a rien dit. Il s'est levé et a repris ma main pour n'emmener jusqu'au cheval, j'étais exténuée alors il m'a fait monter devant lui pour que je puisse dormir le temps du court trajet qu'il nous fallait effectuer pour rentrer. L'aube n'allait pas tarder, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Je me suis réveillée lorsque Markus s'est avancé vers nous en sermonnant Viktor sur l'imprudence de notre petite virée et il m'a fixé d'un air mécontent. Viktor est descendu de cheval en me portant malgré mes protestations, il a fini par me poser sur le sol. Il a murmuré à mon oreille de filer dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, mon père m'a appelé et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux obéir, après tout j'avais eu ce que je voulais, quelqu'un m'avais demandé mon avis, j'avais une dette de plus en plus conséquente envers Viktor. C'est pourquoi, sous les yeux ébahis d'Amélia, mon père, Markus et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la cour, je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds et ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de l'aîné, qui était lui-même extrêmement surpris, accompagné d'un « merci ».

oOo

_23 Janvier 1202,_

Les vampires ont attendu un jour supplémentaire avant de mettre leur plan à exécution, il ne leur manquait plus que la cible exacte de William pour cette nuit, lieu que j'ai donné à Viktor il y a moins d'une heure. Ils sont tous en train de se préparer, Viktor est repassé il y a quelques minutes pour s'assurer que je ne préparais pas de bêtise particulière, comme si j'allais lui dire ! Apparemment suite à mon innocent baiser sur la joue il s'est fait charrier, lorsqu'il m'a raconté que Markus lui avait fait remarquer que j'étais encore un peu jeune pour lui, j'ai éclaté de rire, il a eu l'air content de me voir sourire. Il m'a demandé de ne rien faire de stupide en son absence en soupirant que je ne l'écouterai sûrement pas de toute façon. Puis il est parti reprenant son masque de froideur.

Leurs chevaux viennent de partir, c'est la pleine lune, ce qui tombe plutôt bien, pour une fois elle me sera très très utile…


End file.
